Buttville
and the Queen in the Buttville level title (Earthworm Jim Special Edition)]] Buttville is the final level of [[Earthworm Jim (Game)|the original Earthworm Jim video game]], its various ports, the Special Edition, and the single player mode of the 2010 HD remake. Given the version, it may be the tenth, eleventh or twelfth level. Game manual description "It's dark, but there's lightening in the distance, and Jim has to keep his head in order to stay alive. You're now facing the Queen and her minions head-to-head, so use yours. The Queen is using her control over all the Insectoids in order to try to stop you. Everywhere you turn, one of her followers is going to be there. Try to control your every move here. Any mistakes you make will probably be your last."http://rocketworm.com/whole-can-of-worms-manual.html Description Buttville is divided up into two main sections. The first section is called "Use Your Head" or "The Descent", and involves Jim landing on Insectika through a maze of giant and razor-sharp thorns. Jim must use his worm head as a kind of propeller to slow his long fall, as he navigates the narrow vertical passageways of spikes. These thorns take away a lot of life, and so even one scrape during this fall can result in Jim bouncing off the narrow passageways in rapid succession, and a very quick death. The second section is much larger and longer than the first section, taking place in Buttville proper, in a section called simply Buttville, "Buttville Part II", or "The Queen's Lair". This involves fighting many of the natives of Insectika, which include simultaneously the Queen's offspring, servants and guardians; and some of which can kill Jim (Super Suit and all) in a single bite. Many of these battles are fought on precarious ledges with no permanent footing, and the falls here can be fatal. This section will also force Jim to make extensive use of his worm head as a bullwhip, to hook onto certain thorns as anchor points, swinging to higher places in rapid succession. At the end of this section Jim must fight the mini-boss of the level, J. Alfred Maggot, who is actually the rear section of the Queen's ovipositor. In the final section, with a little help from Snott, Jim faces off against Queen Pulsating, Bloated, Festering, Sweaty, Pus-filled, Malformed, Slug-for-a-Butt in her own thorny chamber room. Jim stands on Snott as Snott floats around the Queen. Attacking her with the Plasma Blaster from a distance may be the safer option, but a single whip of Jim's head will finish her. The Queen must be defeated in order to finally rescue Jim's love interest, the Queen's captive sister Princess What's-Her-Name. The game's end sequence, and the final credits, play out next to a red seashore outside the Queen's lair, with calmer weather. Gallery insectoid-planet.jpg|Concept artwork of the "Insectoid planet" (The Artwork of Earthworm Jim) Useyourhead.jpg|The first section of the level, "The Descent" (Sega Mega Drive/Genesis version) EarthwormJim_MegaDrive_buttville-descent.png|"Use Your Head" (Sega Genesis version) Qsfab.jpg|The second section, "Lair of the Queen" (Genesis version) EarthwormJim_MegaDrive_buttville-main.png|Jim vs Insectoids Butville-insectoid-hive.jpg|Jim encounters an Insectoid Hive (Earthworm Jim HD) Butville-electrictongues-cow.jpg|Insectoid Electric Tongues and a cow flying by in the background Butville-insectoid-mandibles-1.jpg|A hiding Insectoid Mandibles (as seen by the eyes) Butville-insectoid-mandibles-2.jpg|Insectoid Mandibles peeking out Butville-insectoid-mandibles-3.jpg|Whipping an Insectoid Mandibles, causing acid blood rain Butville-butt.jpg|The mini-boss of the level, J. Alfred Maggot, actually the rear of the Queen's butt (the ovipositor) Butville-Queens-Ovipositor.jpg|The ovipositor leaks acid ooze on Jim EarthwormJim_MegaDrive_buttville-queen.png|Approaching the Queen (Sega Genesis Version) Butville-Fighting-Queen.jpg|Jim rides Snott in the final battle with Queen Slug-for-a-Butt (HD version) queens-genesis.jpg|Battling the Queen (Sega Genesis version) queens-death-genesis.jpg|The end of the Queen (Sega Genesis version) queens-death.jpg|The Queen explodes (HD version) ending-genesis-1.jpg|Jim finds Princess What's-Her-Name ending-genesis-2.jpg|A cow lands on the Princess Music * Game music composer Tommy Tallarico created three different musical themes for Buttville. The first music, "The Descent", plays as Jim falls through the maze of thorns in the beginning. * The second music, "The Queen's Lair", plays out through the main part of the level. * Finally, the Queen herself has her own musical theme, which plays during the final battle with her. Music gallery '')]] Trivia * Since Jim kills the Queen and liberates Insectika at the end of the game, the animated television series is possibly a prequel to the game, since the Queen and her planet are often seen in the cartoon. * About half-way through the second section of Buttville, a cow will fly by in the background, and with a distinctive "moo". This is the same cow which was launched at the beginning of the game, in New Junk City. At the end of the game, after killing the Queen and rescuing the Princess, the cow lands on Jim's love. References Category:Levels